


Un perezoso amor

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Dysania: dificultad para levantarse de la cama por la mañana.





	Un perezoso amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc.)

**Un perezoso amor**

El despertador sonaba a las siete. Un muchacho de veinte lo apagó de un golpe y siguió durmiendo.

Los clientes le reclamaban que no respetaba el horario y era un irresponsable. Pero en cuando probaban su ramen salían tan encantados olvidando que, en lugar de abrir a las ocho, abría a las diez. Sus amigos le decían que debería abrir al mediodía así no tenía problemas con la gente.

— ¿Y quedarme hasta después de las cuatro? Yo tomo siesta —respondió con una confianza tal que a nadie sorprendió. Takeru le dijo que ser responsable es parte del trabajo. Ken le dijo algo parecido y Daisuke frunció el ceño: no se iba a dejar intimidar por ninguno.

Por aquél entonces, su tienda empezaba a ser popular. Un día, un hombre de negocios quedó tan complacido por la atención del lugar, por la comida y la enérgica alegría del dueño que quiso preguntarle si no deseaba abrir otra sucursal. Y, por qué no, comenzar una cadena de restaurantes.

Consultó a Iori por las condiciones que le daban. Al de ojos verdes no le parecieron malas y lo aventuró a que se atreviera a jugarse. Después de todo, era abrir dos o tres puestos en varios lugares no tan alejados.

¿Quién hubiera creído que Motomiya iba a ser el primero en su familia de pasar exitoso? Hasta su hermana lo felicitó.

Sin embargo, aún seguía levantándose tarde.

Aquél día, luego de algunos años, iba a viajar a USA, ya que una firma había probado su comida y querían hablar de negocios con él. No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, pero si tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y de Veemon, todo iba a estar bien. Así que armó una valija, mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía y, saludando a sus amigos, se fue al otro lado del planeta.

Todo marchaba bien. Todo parecía sonreírle a Daisuke.

—Hikari… —susurró en sueños, cuando se levantó de madrugada, durante el viaje. Veemon dormía plácidamente.

La menor de los Yagami se había dedicado a la fotografía: luego de haber salido victoriosa en un concurso, ganó una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, en Europa. Esporádicamente volvía a Japón para festividades y eso, pero casi no volvieron a verse. Con los años, Daisuke se había convencido de que lo suyo no era un capricho infantil de un niño de once años, era un profundo amor que con el tiempo se había convertido en un árbol tan frondoso que sus ramas se perdían por un inexistente cielo.

Sabía, incluso, que Takeru estaba en Francia porque le había gustado una carrera de letras allí y vivía con sus abuelos maternos de momento. Le frustraba la idea de que, probablemente, ellos dos se hubieran visto millares de veces, hubieran salido e incluso estaba convencido de que eran pareja y, cuando volvieran a Japón, les dirían iban a casarse o algo.

Él era un tonto. Un perezoso enamorado.

Cada día que él despertaba tarde, fantaseaba con la idea de que unos ojos rojos lo miraran con amor; imaginaba que había una mujer de cabello corto y aroma a jazmín; soñaba con que le decía "cinco minutos más" y ella se reía como un ángel, pues le cumplía el capricho de ser un dormilón.

Lloró.

Odiaba ser tan optimista, pues nunca podía ver la verdadera realidad: Hikari estaba en Europa, seguramente al lado de su Takeru, a quien conocía antes que él. Daisuke era un segundo, ella nunca lo habría tomado en serio y probablemente jamás le creería el eterno amor que le profesaba.

Se levantó y fue al baño: sus lágrimas eran evidentes. Su tristeza era desgarradora, ¿se odiaba a sí mismo u odiaba no haber tenido el valor de demostrar sus sentimientos?

La estadía a USA fue fantástica: hablaba un pésimo inglés, pero se defendía con tanta gracia que a los hombres de negocios no les importó mucho. Se dejó llevar y les contó con alegría sus intenciones. Había un clima fantástico y llevadero. No sabría el tiempo que iba a quedarse, pero, por las dudas, su amiga Mimi le reservó un departamento pequeño para alojarse por algún tiempo. Es más, había sido ella quién lo apoyó y que estaba encantada por volverlo a ver.

Se encontraron a la noche, luego de la reunión. Motomiya le habló harto y tendido, y Tachikawa podía ver el brillo en sus ojos castaños. Pero los notó algo enrojecidos. Ella le preguntó si había dormido durante el viaje y él, haciéndose el tonto, contestó con un sí poco convincente. Fue entonces cuando él estiró los brazos y Mimi se ofreció llevarlo al departamento que le había dicho, mientras Veemon miraba la ciudad como un turista.

—Ah, sabes, olvidé mencionarte —comenzó la castaña—, hay una puerta que conduce a un departamento contiguo —Daisuke volteó a verla, sorprendido—. No es que vivas junto a un extraño, pero dio la casualidad de que la persona que se aloja en el otro apartamento no tuvo reparos en que seas su vecino más pegado.

Él la miró sin comprender.

Llegaron a la puerta y la abrió: era muy acogedora, con un baño, una cocina y un living con una cama. Pequeño pero confortable. Hubiera querido un ventanal, pero todo no se podía. Daisuke entró dando tumbos de alegría y se tiró en la cama, abrazando la almohada, dando gracias que podía dormir hasta tarde y no levantarse temprano.

— ¿Sigues con la costumbre de no madrugar?

Oh, Dios, juraba haber oído la voz de Hikari. Qué cansado estaba. Se durmió sin prestar atención. En sus sueños, oía risas angelicales.

Para cuando despertó, un aroma a tostadas, café y jugo de pomelo lo despertaron. Veemon estaba en la cocina, conversando con alguien. Oía su voz desde la distancia y le tiró la almohada.

— ¡Veemon! —Exclamó dormido, eran las nueve de la mañana—. ¡Hazme el favor de callarte, es domingo, no trabajo y quiero dormir! ¡Huele delicioso, pero no voy a desayunar ahora!

Se dio la vuelta, como para seguir durmiendo, y recordó que su camarada no sabía cocinar. Ni tampoco reía como un ángel.

Se incorporó de un salto, con su pijama azul, y corrió a la cocina.

— ¿No tienes hambre? Gracias por decirme que huele delicioso, aprendí a hacer las tostadas en Europa — ¿soñaba, no? Estaba durmiendo, estaba en pleno sueño. Se pellizcó la mejilla derecha y, para cuando notó que le dolía, definitivamente no podía soñar más. Hikari reía en frente suyo, con el cabello corto, algo despeinado, un pijama rosado y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué…? —no sabía ni dónde empezar.

—Siéntate, desayunemos juntos y te comento todo —pidió ella, amablemente y así lo hizo.

Hikari le habló que, después de estudiar en Inglaterra fotografía de manera más profesional, un profesor de ella quería que se siguiera especializando en USA, donde había un buen porvenir para ella. No tardó en decir que sí y mudarse a aquélla ciudad un mes atrás. Daisuke estaba completamente sorprendido porque nadie le había dicho una palabra.

—Yo les pedí a los chicos que no dijeran nada, pues no sabía si mi estadía iba a ser permanente o no, sabía que podía afectarte —confesó mientras tomaba una tostada—. ¿Mermelada, mantequilla…?

—Mantequilla está muy bien, gracias —respondió sin dejarla de ver a los ojos. Ella siguió contándole sus experiencias y, cuando iba a avisarles a todos acerca de su vida en USA, Mimi le avisó que él estaba por irse hasta allí por un asunto de negocios, así que prefirió no decir nada y que quedara todo como una enorme sorpresa. Y había sido lo más hermosa de todas para él.

—El departamento mío es igual a éste. No sé quién fue el arquitecto, pero los apartamentos están así, unidos por una puerta —explicó mientras untaba mermelada en su pan y Daisuke comía con una sonrisa el suyo. Sin darse cuenta, habló con la boca llena y le preguntó por Tailmon. En seguida se sonrojó y le pidió disculpas por ser maleducado. Ella se rió y le dijo que su pequeño digimon en forma de gato andaba dando vueltas por la ciudad. Lo hacía a diario muy temprano—. A diferencia de otros que no pueden madrugar —se burló con inocencia.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó él, sin enojarse y habiendo tragado con fuerza—. Es que… Odio madrugar y me molesta hacerlo seguido —se cruzó de brazos mientras Hikari daba un sorbo al café y Veemon se servía más jugo de pomelo que pareció encantarle—. Aunque, sueño bastante seguido también y por eso prefiero seguir durmiendo —confesó con vergüenza. Ella dejó la taza y lo miró, curiosa. Le pidió que le comentara acerca de sus sueños—. No, son boberías, en serio —respondió pero no convenció a Yagami: esa inocencia en sus ojos rojos hacían que su corazón bailara de manera casi mágica—. Bueno… Normalmente sueño con —se puso más nervioso y dio un sorbo al café—, ¡no me hagas decirlo!

Veemon se sentó a su lado.

—Daisuke siempre sueña contigo, a menudo me lo dice y… ¡Ay! —su compañero humano le pegó, más rojo que sus cabellos y más nervioso que de costumbre—, ¡Pero si es la verdad, ay, ay ay! —se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Hikari sonrió.

—Gracias, Daisuke —agradeció ella, levemente sonrojada y mirando su taza con dulzura—. No has cambiado nada y por eso te aprecio mucho.

Aquélla, había sido la mañana más hermosa que tuvo.

Se dijo así mismo que, mientras él siguiera soñando con ella y viéndola todos los días, seguiría levantándose tarde y odiando madrugar. Pero era un odio cubierto del más puro amor. Ése amor que no flaquea, sino que siempre se fortalece.

Tuvo esperanzas, uno de esos días, cuando ella le dijo que nada pasaba con Takeru.

—Pero quisiera que pasaran cosas entre nosotros —confesó, muy bajito, y nerviosa, una mañana.

¿Sus sueños se harían realidad? ¿Su ilusión de niño llegaría a ser cierta? ¡Benditos sueños, benditas esperanzas, bendita luz que todo lo ilumina!

Él siguió levantándose tarde, pero a su lado, lo acompañaba una luz rosada que jamás desaparecería de su lado…


End file.
